


Aule‘s Apprentice

by Aplustard



Series: Six Contes Moraux [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brainwashing, Cheating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forge Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aplustard/pseuds/Aplustard
Summary: With Melkor’s Magic, Fingolfin was able to teach his young arrogant Lord Brother many good lessons, in the past, personally.… but to what end？继承Melkor部分法力的Fingolfin玩的强上小游戏，除了记忆操控的方面不能算NonCon。NTR，PWP，不同场合rape小短篇，蘑菇丝等人偶尔自带鸡儿进组。双结局，喜欢甜的看到第三章，喜欢操死的就看完。警告同前，不喜勿入
Relationships: Aule/Feanor/Mahtan, Aulë | Mahal/Fëanor | Curufinwë, Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Mahtan Aulendur, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Gothmog (Lord of balrogs)/Feanor
Series: Six Contes Moraux [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Sex in the Forge

他交付自己，生产Silmaril那天，Feanaro处于连续高潮的巅峰，他淫叫的、预言的那堆东西，事后只有些模糊的记忆。

他生产后昏昏沉沉了将近三个月才醒来，Manwe和Varda说他用掉了自己生命的一部分，Nolofinwe让他休息，陛下派人专门服侍他，每天回家都亲自照料他，没有和他做爱，只是吻着他，说他是最棒的。

最棒的婊子，他想，也许吧。

三个月后，他完全康复了。

他没想到诺多的年轻一辈几乎全跟着Maitimo走了，还有许多没有参加过群交派对、从未受过Melkor邪法影响的年轻女孩也自愿跟着Teleri的船去了Middle-Earth。

虽然知道Maitimo的魅力很大，但大到这份上，实在让人有些吃惊。

把Maitimo交给Melkor和那些人，他现在不禁有些担心。但他们都爱他，应该会保护好他。

平静的日子又过了半年。他的性欲因为生产而有所减退，除了偶尔几次混交派对，Nolofinwe并没有让他每天都被人操干。  
大约每过一周，他才会被专门带进王宫，被那边的护卫和贵族集体操一次。

这天，Feanaro在西翼的角楼，双手抚着楼台的栏杆，望着面前显得空旷的王城，不禁感到孤独。

“你是可惜没多少人排队操你了吗？”Nolofinwe穿着至高王的正装，大幅度地分开了Feanaro的长腿，挺身操干着他。

Feanaro浑身赤裸，喘息着，立即收起自己的想法，心里说：“抱歉，骚货不该在你操我的时候分心，陛下。”

“放松，Feanaro。”Nolofinwe的大阴茎在他湿润的蜜洞中抽插着，说：“别伤心，我想到一个好玩的。”

Feanaro想不起来他们还有什么体位、什么地点没有玩过。Nolofinwe最喜欢的是在王座之上插他，或者在王座上和其他贵族一起操他，甚至有次把至高王的王冠戴在他头上，和他开玩笑说不高潮就把王位还给他，完全不想要王位的他立刻被操射了。Nolofinwe夸他是让他父亲骄傲的好儿子。他被夸着又射了。  
反正他就是个肛门里夹了他的鸡吧就会不停高潮的婊子，根本不在乎怎么被玩，被多少人玩。

Nolofinwe揉捏着他紧致的臀部，说：“我想说，既然这里没有任何人再会跟随你，你可以找回原来的性格。”

“陛下，我的性格一直在，”Feanaro的阴茎滴着前液，他快要去了，他摆动着臀部，说，“我只是为了，啊，哈啊……为了我们的族群才压抑住的。嗯，啊，我不认为我恢复原来的性格对你是好事，陛下。”

“你把自己压抑得太狠了，Feanaro，以前你拼命压抑你的性欲，现在则拼命压抑你的性格。”Nolofinwe说，“时代变了，可能造成裂痕的有生力量全都去了另一片大陆，这里只有我和Arafinwe的人，他们都性格平和，连操你都很少用强的，没有人会被你蛊惑了反对我，所以我希望你可以喘口气。”他吻他的后颈，猛烈地操他，他感受Feanaro经验丰富的肛门开始不住的收缩，知道他要去了，于是加大了力度和速度。

“陛下，啊，只要你开心，由你决定……我不过是一个精液便器，啊，啊。”最爱的大鸡吧不时操干到他的敏感点，很快把他推上了巅峰，Feanaro耐不住开始淫叫：“哈啊，好大，好满……陛下，骚货要去了，夹着陛下的大鸡吧，要去了……求陛下让我去……”

“去吧，Feanaro，不必取得我的允许。”抽插越来越剧烈和无序，肉体交合和喘息的声音混合着爱意，让他的内心满足，他仰头，察觉身后的人也快到了，他打开腿，抽搐着：“谢谢陛下，去了，去了，去了！！”鸡吧射出大量的精液，他舔着嘴唇，一面射精，一面闭眼享受两人灵魂的纠缠。

Nolofinwe抽插着，延长着两人的快感，Feanaro舌头伸出来，浑身颤抖，屁股贪婪地快速地摇摆和撞击，身后强壮的王者又抽插了几十下，才射在他体内。

后穴有大量滚烫的液体涌进来，Feanaro又被操上了一次小高潮，他肌肉曲线优美的紧实下体紧密贴合着Nolofinwe的身体，后穴喷涌的淫水打湿了君王华丽的衣袍，他依依不舍地夹着他心爱的鸡吧慢慢地摆动着腰臀，浑身轻微地颤抖着，轻声感谢陛下的操弄。

Nolofinwe拔出鸡吧，手指缓缓抽插着Feanaro敏感的淫穴，把他的精液和他的淫液搅拌在一起，来自Melkor的最强大的法力在他插入的指尖蔓延，引起Feanaro一阵阵颤抖，诺多的至高王说：“我的主意是：城内现在这样空旷，不由得让我想，我们回到最初重新来一遍，会怎样，Feanaro？”

Feanaro没有发言，在坠入黑暗之时，想，最初，我只会伤害你，Nolofinwe。

+

诺多二王子的成年日生日快到了，Feanaro王子前阵子就收到了花花绿绿的请帖，他随手扔了。

那傻乎乎的半兄弟对他而言不值一提。

这时的Feanaro和Nerdanel美丽的长子早成年了，次子正在海港学琴，他特别喜欢拨弄Feanaro帮他做的小竖琴。  
Maitimo和妈妈一起在海港陪伴照顾Macalaure，Feanaro则经常来到Aule的居所，住上一阵子，锻炼自己的技艺。

这天Aule出门办事，Feanaro在师傅的冶炼房中工作，突然他的同伴说他家人找他，他想可能是Nerdanel或者Maitimo来劝他去王城参加那杂种的成年日庆典，他对同伴说：“就说我不在。”

结果话音未落，就听到一个年轻的声音说：“兄长。”

他回头，看到那双他好多年前见过一次的、讨厌的蓝眼睛。

他的半兄弟长大了，似乎和他差不多高了，肩膀宽阔，身材修长，深邃的脸介于成年人和少年之间，看上去非常年轻。Feanaro的记性和算数都很好，他算了算日子，今天，这杂种成年了。  
年轻的Nolofinwe一身华丽的深蓝绸缎袍子，头上戴着王子的冠冕，而Feanaro只穿着简单的工作单衣，围着有些肮脏的围裙，身上也全都是脏污和汗渍。

“Nolofinwe，”他说，“这里不是你这种衣着整洁的小殿下来的地方，出去。”

滚吧，小杂种，他想，我可不会给你说什么成年日快乐的话。

他没想到的是，Nolofinwe微笑了一下，自说自话地走进来，打量着并不干净的冶炼房，而房内本来和他一起工作的三个Maiar和两个精灵学徒们，都像是想起了什么事似的，前前后后都走了出去。

Feanaro想，自己著名的暴脾气，出了名的不喜欢半兄弟，Aule这里的工匠都知道，他们是怕我发飚和Nolofinwe打起来还是怎么的，其实我又不会对小孩动手，哦，不对，他不是小孩了，这么说我可以直接打他出去了。

他这么想着，面色不善地，注意到Nolofinwe打量完冶炼房，正在望着他笑。

“你不待在王城，跑这里干嘛？”Feanaro没好气地问，“不怕Atar担心吗？”

“这话我正想问你，兄长。”Nolofinwe平静而略强势地说，“我们邀请了你——我邀请了你，你的请柬是我亲手写的，你为什么不来？”

“你没资格来问我！”这态度惹火了他，Feanaro抬高了声音，无视他有些受伤的眼神，“快滚吧，我很忙。”

“你知道我发现你没来，有多失望吗？”年轻的Nolofinwe没有动怒，平静地问。

Feanaro翻了个白眼：“你一定是哪里搞错了。Nolofinwe，我和你不是一家人，我没有义务照顾你的心情。”

“即便不是一家人，Valar和很多贵族都来送了礼物，你的礼物呢，Feanaro？”Nolofinwe用非常欠扁的语气问。

Feanaro想也没想，冷笑：“我送你个鸡吧。”  
他想他从平民那儿学到的脏话绝对能吓死这个大门不出二门不迈的半兄弟，让他哭着跑走。

然而，Nolofinwe突然用不可思议的速度缩短了他们的距离，这让Feanaro惊讶了一下，他的半兄弟年轻而纯洁的蓝色的眼睛突然有了些别样的，他从未见过的东西在里面，Nolofinwe一把抓住了他的下体，说：“谢谢，兄长。”

“没教养的杂种！“Feanaro想也没想一个巴掌打过去，结果他力气不小的一巴掌居然被这个并没有他强壮的年轻人挡住了。他的手被粗暴地按到身后，另一只手同样被牢牢按住，他下意识抬腿去踢Nolofinwe，却发现自己完全动弹不得。

“放开我，狗杂种，你做了什么？”Feanaro并没有太担心，他想的是这家伙得到了哪个笨Vala的青睐，给了他能控制人动作的魔法道具作为生日礼物，而这家伙老实，最多也就吓唬吓唬人，从没见Nolofinwe真对谁动粗。

Nolofinwe说：“我做了什么不重要，重要的是我下面想对你做什么。”

“外面全都是我的朋友，”Feanaro望了一眼冶炼房大开的门，“你自己想清楚，伤害我会有什么后果，孩子。”

“我成年了，不是孩子了。”Nolofinwe纠正他，“我来做成年人该做的事。”

他脱下了他的围裙，然后开始解他的工作单衣。

Feanaro觉得好笑：“幼稚，你撕我衣服算什么？”

Nolofinwe望着他，继续脱着，很快他上半身赤裸了，Nolofinwe望着他的胸肌，开始解他的裤带，一时解不开，他拿起Feanaro身边的小刀，一下割断了他的裤带，很快地把他的长裤和内裤一起扯了下去。

Feanaro完全赤裸了，他心里有些慌，但没有表现出来：“你几岁了？你的报复就是让我在这里裸体？这里全都是同性，我和我的同伴们工作完总一起洗澡，男人的裸体又不是什么了不起的东西。倒是想想事后人们会怎么说你吧，正直的二王子，原来是这么心胸狭隘的精灵……”

然后他软绵绵的鸡吧进入到一个湿润紧致的口腔，他倒吸一口凉气，发现他的半兄弟含住了他的阴茎：“你疯了！？”他望了一眼洞开的大门，“这里随时会有人！”

“所以你别喊那么大声。”Nolofinwe吐出他的鸡吧，一根手指在他的肛门口转圈，“想让人看你刚成年的弟弟给你口交就继续喊，骚货。”他笑笑，继续含住。

“杂种你……”Feanaro舒服又恶心地仰头，吸气，他发现这个姿势确实诡异，他没有被绑住，只是被不知名的力量禁锢住，如果此时有人进来，真的会以为他是自愿的，或者更遭，是他强迫他不懂事的半兄弟……

他的鸡吧抬头了。

这一刻，还没满90岁的年轻的Feanaro真的有些慌了：“住……住手，我不知道你学了点什么，但这不是……啊，哈啊……不是报复的正确方式，啊，啊，Nolofinwe，住手。”

半兄弟的蓝眼睛对他眨了眨，吐出了半硬的鸡吧：“是你自己送我你的鸡吧，这是我的东西了。”他含住了一根手指，Feanaro惊魂未定，语言技能丰富的他居然有些不确定对这小疯子说什么才能阻止他不要继续疯下去。

Nolofinwe含完了手指，继续含住他的鸡吧，而潮湿的手指去到他的肛门，很快插了一根进去，立刻开始抽插。

他疯了，他疯了！Feanaro恐惧地想，这……这明明是Nerdanel教的，只有他们夫妻才知道的，让他快乐的方法。

Nolofinwe只是个什么都不懂的孩子，他怎么会……？

“你从没关注过我，”Nolofinwe的声音响起在他脑海，“你不知道我还会什么，Feanaro。”

这傻子什么时候会读心了？Feanaro再次被震惊，但他来不及太过惊讶，因为他已经被戳到了前列腺，手指抽插了没两下，他的鸡吧完全硬了。

“这……啊，哈啊，这已经不是开完笑了，Nolofinwe，啊，住手……啊，哈啊。住手。别再……啊，哈啊。”性欲的开关打开，他的嘴唇颤抖，身上开始有汗珠躺下。他唯一的欣慰是，他被禁锢住，不会淫荡地摆动臀部，寻求更多的快感和摩擦。

手指变成了两根，并且开始有经验地扩张他的后庭。

这孩子疯了，一定是他不要脸的母亲教的。一定是……Feanaro愤怒又无力地想。

手指突然出去了，Nolofinwe吐出他的鸡吧，站了起来，他刚松一口气，却发现Nolofinwe撩起了自己的袍子，开始熟练地解自己的裤带。

他掏出了他的硬挺，撸动起来。

小杂种的鸡吧意外地和他不相上下，也许还要粗一点，Feanaro依然不敢猜想这孩子到底想干什么，比鸡吧大小？这也太弱智下流了，这不应该是一个王子……

Nolofinwe打开了他无法动弹的腿，抬高了他的臀部，单手托起，一手捏着鸡吧，龟头顶住了他并未准备好的后庭，Nolofinwe说：“骚货，懒得准备你，我直接进来了。”很快，他一用力，硕大的阴茎顺利地插进来，一捅到底。

Feanaro瞪大眼睛，无声地尖叫了。

不……不可能，刚才……发生了什么？他……他被自己的杂种弟弟……插入了，插入了肛门？

扩张并不充分，他应该……应该……觉得疼痛才对，可是……

还没等他反应过来，他被从未感受过的灭顶快感包围，他呻吟着，射了。

“不愧是你，被我插入就会高潮的骚货。”Nolofinwe完全抬高Feanaro的双腿，勾在年轻人纤细的双臂间，完全打开了他的身体，开始了大力抽插。

Feanaro的内壁敏感地收缩着：好棒，好舒服。好满，好大……是他所有的想法。

不，不对，这不是他的想法，他努力摇头，愤怒地，压低声音：“出去，……啊，哈啊，出去。你疯了，你这杂种……”

“继续骂，”Nolofinwe说，“让所有人来看你被亲弟弟轻易操到了高潮。”

是的。他身上没有任何的束缚，怎么看，都是他被一个身型不如他强壮的年轻人压在不干净的冶炼台上，自愿打开双腿，露出下体，被一次次地插入。

Nolofinwe非常老练，每次都直击他的前列腺，他被插射后的阴茎没有软下来，一下下打在他沾了精液的腹肌上，撒着透明的液体，仿佛随时还会射精。

“…住手，Nolofinwe，啊，哈啊，这是…啊，是不对的！”腹部快感再次升腾。

“那么你一次次地对我和我的母亲恶言相向就是对的，对吗？让我一次次的期待落空，就是对的，对吗？”Nolofinwe越操越用力，他们交合的地方只听得淫靡的水声和抽插声。

Feanaro本能想要道歉，但他的自尊立即阻止了他：“看你做的事，啊，哈啊，我以前说得太委婉了，半兄弟，嗯，啊，你不但是个杂种，还是个流氓，强奸犯，你是最恶劣的人渣！你的婊子母亲也不会好到哪里去……”

前列腺被撞击着，连续的快感袭来，他厌恶自己的身体，不能，不能再去了……他勉强忍住。

“瞧你，被你嘴里的人渣强暴着，快感连连，你这天生的婊子。家里有老婆，有了两个儿子，性欲还那么强烈，这在我们精灵中几乎是不可能的。告诉我，这个月你手淫了多少次？不对，你一天手淫几次才会满足？”Nolofinwe一面操干，一面笑着问他。

Feanaro被说中了心事，慌张地想：他怎么会知道？

少年时代结婚后，Feanaro每天都要向Nerdanel多次求爱，生了Macalaure后依然如此，他的妻子被他烦得不行，于是帮助他开发了各种自慰的姿势……居住于王宫的Nolofinwe不可能知道。

不对，有什么不对。他敏锐地捕捉到。

“你不是Nolofinwe，”Feanaro忍耐着喘息，尽力凶狠地问，“你是谁？”

“哦，我是，我身体和灵魂都是，不过我不再是当年那个会因为你的责骂和缺席而默默流泪的Nolofinwe。”大阴茎用力一插，尽根没入，又带着淫液拔出，再进入，Feanaro快要忍不住了，他的直肠开始分泌体液，内壁跟着操弄的节奏收缩。  
室内满是淫乱的啪啪声和喘息声。  
太…太舒服了。 他努力让自己不要呻吟。 更遭的是，这次门外有人，是Aule的声音，他回来了，要来检查功课了。

Feanaro慌了：“你……我不管你想要什么，啊，哈啊，放开我。”

“Feanaro，你也有怕的时候？”Nolofinwe拔出了鸡吧，Feanaro刚想松口气，却发现Nolofinwe把他从冶炼台上拉起来，来到他身后，让他正对大门，双腿打开，大鸡吧再次从后面进入，Nolofinwe抓住他的双手，让他抬高上半身，撅起屁股，继续大力操干他：“对着你最尊敬的Vala高潮，婊子。”

“你这畜生！不要，不要，不可以，放开我！”他终于带了哭腔，肛门被插入，臀部被撞击，Nolofinwe的卵袋一下下打在他潮湿的阴部，下腹的快感来得越来越激烈，生理泪水流出来，他肛门的淫水一滴滴地滴在腿间的地上。

门外Aule洪亮的声音响起：“Feanaro，我有了新的灵感，我们……”

他吓得差点射精，身后的抽插没有停。

然而Feanaro在惊恐中，下意识夹紧了肛门，快感 猛地袭来，他嘴上开始断断续续地呻吟，脑海中不受控制地响起：“好，好舒服，好大，好棒，骚婊子被操开了，要去了，要被亲弟弟抽插着，当着Aule的面高潮了”这样淫荡的声音，他的双眼翻到了头顶，只露出眼白，舌头伸出来，口水流下来，他浑身颤抖，全身湿透，被身后的抽插撞击得猛地挺身：“去了，去了！去了！没有触摸阴茎，被操到高潮了！”

Aule的靴子出现在门外。

他射了，射得非常远，精液落在了门框上，然后Aule被哪个Maia喊走了。

他浑身激烈地颤抖：好险……

身后的抽插却继续撞击他的前列腺，他惊恐地抽搐着，堕落地享受着，被操上了更高的巅峰。

不行了，不行了，脑子一团糊，这不是他能承受得了的快感，这不正常，这不正常，他又要……又要去了！

去了！去了！被鸡吧操到再次去了！！

他的肛门拼命收缩，他的卵袋一紧，精关大开，他晃动着鸡吧，开始连续不停地射精，射在了他的下巴，肚子，和地上。

“骚母狗，我操得你爽吗？”

“爽……骚母狗好爽……”不，他在说什么！他的身体违背了他的意志，他翻着眼白，不停地说：“操我，我是喜欢近亲相奸的婊子，操我，操我，我爱你的鸡吧，好舒服，好棒，给我，给我更多，我被亲弟弟操到了连续高潮，我又要去了，啊，哈啊，哈啊，啊，去了！去了！去了！”稍稍喘息，又开始淫叫，“又来了，又要来了，Nolofinwe！Nolofinwe！我是你的母狗，操我！操我！让我去，就是那里！就是那里！”

他不停地射，不停地挺动胯部，他舒服极了，最后他只听得一声吼问：“这是怎么回事！”

他睁开眼，看到Aule，他的朋友，所有认识的同伴，都目瞪口呆地望着他的下体，而他，独自赤身裸体地坐在冶炼台上，M型张开双腿，用一把小刀的刀柄抽插自己的肛门，拼命撸动着鸡吧，不停地高潮着。

这里只有他和他的朋友，没有Nolofinwe，他努力压抑的性欲暴露了。

他几天没有做爱，肛门痒疯了，一定是这样没错，他趁着没人开始自慰，还幻想自己被杂种强暴了。

他是个最为淫荡的婊子，谁操他都可以。他只要鸡吧。鸡吧，鸡吧，进来。

在尊敬的Vala面前，他不停操弄自己的前列腺。他把臀部高高仰起，蜜洞对着强壮Vala裤裆间的鼓起，不断收缩。

看我，看我，看着我，小骚货又要，又要，去了去了去了……去了！！

尖叫着，他尿了，尿液大股大股射在他最崇敬的Vala的腿上和靴子上。他再次用肛门去了。

他的Vala，和同伴们全都勃起了。

他舔着嘴唇，望着强壮的男人们，拼命张开双腿，掰开自己湿润的屁眼，说：“求你们，操我，操我，继续，我是婊子，没有鸡吧会死，被大鸡吧插入就会射的婊子。”

Aule的大鸡吧，还有许多年轻的鸡吧，纷纷来到他面前。

他被黑暗笼罩了。

+

温暖的风中，Feanaro的心狂跳着，他和Nolofinwe一块从过去的时光回到现在，他睁开眼，已经在高高的塔楼，保持趴姿，再次被他的陛下从后面进入，楼下有人经过，抬头看看，然后微笑，谁都知道他们在上面做爱，有时会有人上来一起操他，有时，人们会好心让他们享有独处的时光。

但只要想到他一直被人看着，被操到当众射精，Feanaro就觉得浑身操热，高潮停不下来。

“怎么样，那时的我可爱吧？”Nolofinwe揉捏他的乳尖，上面穿过乳钉的，是两根缎带，缎带分别打了蝴蝶结，有一个蝴蝶结被Feanaro摇晃腰肢和乳头的时候摇散了，Nolofinwe重新系好，说，“那天我在王城，得知你不回来，特别失望，还哭了，我想我是从那天开始，不再盲目爱你、转而恨你的。”

“陛下，啊，哈啊，很可爱。”Feanaro被操得舒服，肛门拼命收紧，然后他说，“对不起，对不起，对不起……”顺着抽插的幅度，他呢喃着。

“不用道歉，这不是我的目的。我也没有回到过去改变什么，一切只是魔法的幻影。”Nolofinwe说，“你被强暴时候会特别敏感，特别容易进入状态，是不是觉得很爽？”

Feanaro浑身燥热，他说的没错，确实爽，他又要去了，但是他依然说了：“对不起，让你一个人。”

身后的操干越来越用力，他的前列腺被无情撞击着，Nolofinwe的声音传来：“我从没有一个人，兄长，相反，那时孤独的是你，是我夺走了你的父亲，还一次次地向你显摆我的幸福，年幼无知不是我的借口。你并没有恨错人。”  
他摇头，不是这样的，他是兄长，他理应……  
Nolofinwe伸手，撸动着他哭泣的阴茎，配合着抽插，温柔地吻他的后颈，耳尖，Feanaro扭头和他吻在一起。他的下腹有幸福的温度升起。  
啪啪啪，强壮的身体一次次撞击他。

他拼命迎合他，熟练地用身体取悦他。  
他们唇齿相依，他的陛下对他说：“一起去，我的Feanaro，为了我，一起去。”

Feanaro打开他的身体和灵魂，无声地回应他。他的穴不停地滴水。抽插的水声和撞击声越来越响，充满了他的脑海。  
他舔着嘴唇，颤抖着：“给我，给我，啊，哈啊，陛下，请把你的精液给我。骚母狗，要去了，要去了，又要去了，去了！”

他们一起射了。

Nolofinwe抱着他，吻他的脸和身体，缓慢地拔出来，他转身，肛门滴着淫水和精液，带着爱意抚摸他的君王。  
安静拥吻了好一会，Feanaro说：“Nolofinwe，以前的我还有哪里做得不对的地方，你都可以给我看，我希望我来得及弥补。”他反应过来，立刻继续扮演自己臣服的角色，说，“抱歉，陛下，作为一个精液便器，我不该提要求，请随意使用骚母狗，我喜欢被操、被所有人强暴……”

“不必这样，Feanaro，我说过了，你没有错，错的是我，心怀邪念的也是我，”他捏他的屁股，吻他，“我会继续，但只是为了让你快乐，我会在失控前回到现实。”

Feanaro其实有些担心：“但那是Melkor的法术，如果使用太多，会不会……”

“我现在唯一察觉的变化就是你的肉穴更湿，夹得更紧了。”Nolofinwe笑着说，“其他没什么感觉。”

Feanaro点点头，心想，你的鸡吧也变大了，总不会最终变成Melkor那样的大小吧？  
他的后穴又涌出精液和淫水。

不得不承认，Nolofinwe做的很巧妙，让他们同时回到过去的场景，把他强制操到高潮，当众对着纯洁的人们手淫，他的心现在还在狂跳，所有的触感，就像真的一样。

带着一丝来自过去的背德的罪孽感，他真的有些期待下一次。

最后他摇着屁股，下体蹭着他的衣袍，说：“成年日快乐，Nolofinwe，我把成了一个精液便器的自己送给你，希望你不会嫌弃。”

“这是最好的礼物。”Nolofinwe吻他。

他被抬起双腿，再次被他的陛下从前面进入。

没有了隔阂，他们现在有的是时间。


	2. Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape小剧场怎么可以没有最爱的NTR呢

“嗯……嗯……嗯，啊，哈啊……嗯……唔……”

房门紧闭的室内，年轻的Feanaro王子修长的身材完全裸露着，他跪趴着，轻轻摇摆着挺翘的白嫩臀部，一手在自己的肛门内抽插，不时淫荡地哼着。他完全硬了，龟头渗着前液。

Aule非人的巨大阴茎，正在他的小口中进出，Vala的阴茎实在太大，只能进去一半，他另一只手努力地撸动最尊敬的师傅的阴茎根部，弥补嘴巴的不足。

他的脑子里满是朦胧的快感，不时抬眼看着敬爱的Vala舒服的样子，他和他纯洁地相处了这么些年，学了那么多有用的本事，是怎么突然变成这样的？

只是……好舒服，嘴巴好舒服，不太愿意去想不开心的事情。  
他在一阵阵的快感中，努力收集自己破碎的记忆。嗯，啊，后庭的摩擦完全不够，手指不够，嗯……嗯，需要……需要别的东西进来。

在半梦半清醒中，他勉强想起来，刚才，他在Aule的冶炼房拼命手淫，还当众射精和射尿。

他明白，他的性欲暴露了，他的人生完了。然而好心的Vala拯救了他，Aule张开手，用自己的能力，瞬间控制了满屋子勃起的、准备轮奸他的男性，让他们忘记了一切，关门退了出去。  
他让他们以为他要单独教导Feanaro。  
这是很正常的事情。

等他们终于独处，Vala用强大的灵魂控制住了身体的性冲动，蹲下来温柔抚摸着他高潮的哭泣的脸颊，说：“Feanaro，就像你多年前来求我教导你那样，我懂你，我会帮你，不要怕。”

他虚脱地，大着胆子抱住了他的Vala，大声地哭了出来：“没有人，没有人懂我，Aule殿下，我不能对任何人诉说，我没有母亲，我的父亲被夺走了……即便是妻子，也不愿意……”

Vala一手抚摸他的后背，一手伸入他的后穴，两根粗大的手指引起他开心的颤抖，Aule低沉的声音压抑着，问他：“是这里吗，Feanaro，这里痒？”

他哽咽着，点点头，结实紧致的挺翘臀部已经开始下意识地随着手指的抽插而起伏，后庭满是被手指抽插的水声。

“我明白这是不对的……Aule，我不应该……”他红着脸，内心纠结着，追求着快感。“对不起……”

“不用对不起。”Aule伸入了三根非常粗大的手指，并拢了，相当于精灵一个拳头的大小，在他的湿滑后穴毫无困难地抽插着，Vala温柔地说，“我帮忙制作了你们，我独立制作了矮人，我了解你们身体的构造，我也知道肉体会有特殊的需要，Feanaro，学习知识能让你暂时转移注意力，但只要身体没有满足，是无法用灵魂考虑其他的，别怕，我会帮你。”

Feanaro内心充满了感激之情，Vala把他放到冶炼台上，俯下高大魁梧的身躯，厚实的嘴唇吻他，他张开嘴，让师傅的大舌头伸入了他的喉管，进入体内的手指已经变为四根，他修长的双腿自动打开，让Vala圣洁灵活的手指更好地进入他最肮脏最淫乱的地方，帮他止住瘙痒。

他喘息着，脑子里满是不知何处而来的淫荡话语：“Nolofinwe，看着我，淫荡的我，做着背德的事情，肛门滴着淫水，无耻地勃起着，像母狗一样，让我的师傅扩张我，等待他随时随地的插入，好舒服，好舒服，内里好痒，好棒……”

Vala察觉了他的思维，边抽插他，边问他：“你那么喜欢你的半兄弟，为什么不去参加他的成年日庆典呢？”

Feanaro稍微清醒了一点，压抑住一些呻吟，努力开口，说：“我，我不喜欢他。”  
因为成年之时，我在北方，和我的妻子、孩子一起在旅行中度过，而我的父母谁都不在，我嫉妒他，我恨他，他什么都有，他愤怒地想，而我，我是那么孤独，我……我不能向任何人说我心底的秘密，我的性欲连我的妻子都不能满足，无数个夜晚，我只能默默地自慰。

Aule不语，手指不停进攻他的前列腺，把他推上一波波的巅峰，他终于说出来：“插入我，Aule，用你的大鸡吧插入我，啊，哈啊，啊，光手指不够，手指不能满足我，我可以的，我是荡货，我要被你插入，求你，求你……”

Aule温柔地亲吻他，他的粗手指带着他下体的水声，慢慢地拔了出去。

Feanaro的肛门不断有淫水流淌出来，他感到后悔，他的要求太过分了，居然要求圣洁的Aule大人做这样的事。

他没想到，Vala真的掏出了巨大的鸡吧，对着他年轻的裸体，轻轻撸动着，似乎还在犹豫。

他怕Vala离开他，于是从冶炼台上下来，主动要求为Vala口交，Vala沉默了一会，答应了。

Feanaro跪趴下来，让硕大的龟头进入他的口腔，好闻的男性神明的气息包裹了他，他更硬了，前端不停滴水。  
他虔诚地努力吞着，舔着，翘起性感的屁股，一手伸去下体，开始操弄自己张开的肛门，一手撸动起Vala大阴茎的根部和沉甸甸的卵袋。

“哦，Feanaro，你很棒，是我最好的学生。”Aule性感低沉的声音夸奖他。

他从喉咙中发出饥渴的低吟。

自己的手指远远不够，而心怀善念的Vala虽然允许他口交，却不一定真的会插入他。

他好想要，好想……好想被插入，口中的大鸡吧是那样美味，让他后面更显得空虚。

在Vala压抑的喘息声中，美丽赤裸的长王子一面舔着阴茎，一面呻吟，摇晃着屁股，不停抽插自己，淫穴满是潮湿的水声。无法满足的性欲让他浑身像是着了火，他快要被无尽的火焰吞噬了。

去不了，这样根本去不了。

Vala粘着他淫水的手指抚摸上他的太阳穴，一下下轻柔地转着圈，Vala的声音响起在他的脑海：“想想Nolofinwe，Feanaro，你刚才自慰到高潮，喊的就是他的名字，让你年轻的半兄弟的阴茎，来到你身后……就在你的肛门口。”

被性欲蛊惑的大脑压抑了他的厌恶，Nolofinwe……Nolofinwe的蓝眼睛，和他受伤的表情，哦，Feanaro一面口交，一面抽插自己，好像真的感觉到身后有巨大的龟头在戳弄自己饥渴的后穴，他闭上眼，这个画面越发清晰，他能看到一身华丽衣袍的、年轻而庄严的Nolofinwe，在他身后撸动着巨大的阴茎，对准了他的蜜洞，一下下，戳弄着，但是不进来。

“给我，Nolofinwe，给我，我要，我好痒，帮帮我……”他对自己脑内的幻影喊着。

幻影冰冷地对他说：“继续服务你的Vala，自私自利的Feanaro，你依然只想要自己舒服，我不会满足你。”

他委屈地流出了眼泪，更深地吞入Vala的阴茎，阴茎进入喉管，他压抑住反胃的声音，Vala低哼着，鼓励他，继续抚摸他的脸颊和耳尖，他浑身颤抖，摇摆着腰肢和屁股，一狠心，拔出了蜜洞中的手指，两只纤细的手全都抚摸上Vala的大阴茎，上下起伏地摆动流着淫水的屁股，他自己的鸡吧一下下打在他的腹肌上，祈求着抚慰，他无视了它。他继续在脑内恳求：“Nolofinwe，插入我，插入我，求你，我要你，也许我早就在等着你成年，我便可以玷污纯洁的你，我是贱货，是骚母狗，求你，我好痒，肛门好痒。”

终于，身后的大龟头触碰了他的肛门，突破了括约肌的限制。

他激动地，把口中的阴茎吞得更深。Vala开始慢慢抽插自己的巨屌，他身后幻想出来的阴茎也一下一下地捅着他最饥渴的地方。

他留下了快乐的泪水，进来，进来，进来，嗯，啊，我可以……我可以的。

两根阴茎同时用力，一下子插到了底，他的嘴差点脱臼，身后的蜜穴也被扩张到最大，似乎有粗糙的耻毛顶着他光滑的屁眼，他瞪大了眼睛……这触感太真实了，这不是幻想……这是……谁？  
他想回头，但Aule的大手揽住了他的脸颊两侧，让他继续闭上眼：“在Vala的庭院，一切幻想都会变得真实，Feanaro，不要看，想着满足你自己，想像你舒服的样子，接受我们的献礼。”

年轻的长王子信任地闭上了眼，享受着身前身后都被插满的充足感。过了一会，他的后庭源源不断地分泌起粘液，两根阴茎在他体内几乎相遇，身前身后的男人都开始挺动起来，并且越来越投入，男人们的喘息渐渐沉重，他们越操越用力，他被串起来狠干，无法动弹，像是没有生命的娃娃那样，被他们当作性欲处理器大力地操弄。每当他不清醒的大脑开始稍微疑惑为什么年轻的半兄弟会这么厉害，Vala的手指便会放到他的太阳穴上，让他想像他英俊的半兄弟，在他身后，双手抓着他的臀部，大阴茎全部插入，再完全拔出，再插入，如此往复，一下一下地操弄他的前列腺，让他避无可避地承受着快感的冲击。

他的大脑终于断线了。脑子里只剩下最原始的欲望：操我，Nolofinwe，操我，我对你所有的辱骂，都是为了让你操我，按倒我，狠操我！你操得好棒，师傅也好厉害，嘴巴小穴好舒服。啊，……啊，哈啊，……哈啊，Nolofinwe，Aule，Nolofinwe，Aule，我，我要去了。要去了，好舒服，最痒的地方开始……越来越痒了……被戳到了，又被戳到了，我就要，就要……  
身前身后的阴茎挺入得更加深，抽插渐渐变得无序而疯狂，在他的嘴巴和肛门的贪婪压榨下，男人们开始追求各自的快感，啪啪的声音不绝于耳。

要去了，他想，Nolofinwe，Aule，和我一起去，和淫荡的我一起去，求你们，求你们，不要嫌弃我，和我一起去……

身前身后的男人继续疯狂操弄他，大阴茎带着淫液在他最柔软的地方进出着，几乎成了虚影。

他看到了熟悉的光芒，光芒完全笼罩了他，突然在他头脑中炸裂，他的鸡吧不住地喷出精华，淫叫和呼吸全部被大鸡吧压回口腔，去了，去了，去了！！他只能用射精和痉挛的四肢表示自己绝顶的快感，身前身后的抽插没有停，丝毫不顾及他的感受，而是更猛烈地抽插，享受他用尽全力的肌肉收缩和挤压，这把他操上了连续的高潮，他浑身都是汗水，头发散乱地粘在身上，美丽的眼睛翻到了脑后，晃动着身体，鸡吧仿佛坏掉的水龙头持续地射着雪白的精液，终于，身前身后的鸡吧同时一个深挺，在他体内相遇，他们怒吼着射了。

他被灌得满满地，口中的精液从鼻孔和嘴角冒出来，后庭的精液随着身后鸡吧的拔出，从他洞开了一个拳头大小的肛门中涌出，然后又被什么坚硬冰冷的棍状物体堵了回去。

Vala也把鸡吧拔了出来，他大口咳嗽着，呼吸着，新鲜空气一下子涌入他的肺部，他终于稍微清醒了一点，稍微回头看了一眼，身后的男人非常高大，不是Nolofinwe，他震惊地发现，红色的耻毛，红色的胡须，红色的发丝，那是他的岳父……Mahtan！

Feanaro吓得尖叫一声，却不敢发出更多声音：“Mahtan殿下，”他说，“我，我，我不是故意对不起Nerdanel，我不是……我以为……”

“你以为是Nolofinwe。”虎背熊腰的Mahtan，身型不比Vala小多少，骇人的阴茎射了精，却依然傲然挺立着，“不要脸的婊子，你依然是想对不起我的女儿。刚才，我在后屋寻找资料，结果你猜我出来看到了什么？你对着你的师傅手淫，帮他口交，脑内想着你的兄弟，还摇晃着屁股让任何一个男人插你。”

“我没有！我不是！”Feanaro惊恐中，理智回到了身上，他知道岳父说的是实话，“我爱Nerdanel……我只是……”他求助地看向Aule，他的师傅。

果然，Aule温柔地摸了他的头，对Mahtan说：“我的老友，别对小家伙那么严格，你吓到他了，再说了，你当时会同意他娶你的女儿，不就是为了有朝一日，等他成年了，便可以玩他的小屁股吗？”

什么？Feanaro完全被震惊了。

Mahtan板着脸，吹着胡子，好一会，突然笑了，结实的精灵对着缩到一边的Feanaro，撸动着巨大的阴茎，说：“我们等了许久，终于得到了机会。来，我的王子，我的女婿，我知道你在我家中学习时，晚上也会手淫至少五六次，这些对你而言根本不够。”说着，肌肉发达的男人俯身在他腿间，撸动着他滴水的鸡吧，同时抽插他后穴被塞入的假阴茎。

“不，我……我不能再来了，放开我，放开我！Aule殿下，救我……这不是我的岳父，Mahtan大人不会……”Feanaro被插到仰起头，哭求着。

Aule温柔地抱起了他，把他修长的双腿盘在自己粗壮的腰间，轻轻拔出了他肛门内的假阴茎，他以为自己得救了，却没想到Mahtan脱光了自己的衣服，露出了有着浓密胸毛的胸肌，走到他身后，两根硕大的鸡吧同时对准了他潮湿的，滴着精液和淫水的蜜穴：“诺多的长王子，现在是我们的东西了。”话音刚落，在Feanaro含着泪的求饶声中，两根大鸡吧尽根而入。

Feanaro觉得自己被劈成了两半。

淫荡的身体再次屈服，他被两根大鸡吧插入，嘴里念叨着Nerdanel和Nolofinwe的名字，再次激烈地去了。

为什么，他想，为什么我这么淫荡。

Mahtan在精灵中独有的胸毛摩擦他光滑的脊背，男人的耻毛摩擦他无毛的阴部，一前一后的大鸡吧开始了有默契的抽插，他的敏感点不时被打到，他的高潮被无限延长。神奇的是，他一直想着Nolofinwe，他现在的样子，是Nolofinwe期望的，想要看到的，越淫荡，越放开，Nolofinwe越是喜欢。

Nolofinwe会接受这样淫乱的他，只有Nolofinwe会爱他。  
脑内有了这样的暗示。  
他不停地射精，毫无理智地尖叫着：“好棒，好棒，Nolofinwe，看我被岳父和师傅抽插，啊，……哈啊。我是发情的母狗，谁来操我都可以，我，啊，哈啊，哈啊，好舒服，好棒，好大，啊，哈啊，继续，继续，这样好棒，又要……又要去了……又要去了……去了！！”

大鸡吧操得他再次射精，他的腿被Vala挂在强壮的臂弯，完全合不拢，他仰头，Mahtan长着大胡须的粗糙的嘴深吻他，和他交换唾沫，他柔嫩的脖颈和胸肌完全暴露在Vala的视奸下，Vala厚实的嘴唇吻上他的乳头，他不停地颤抖，不停被抽插，不停地高潮。

停不下来，Nolofinwe，看着我，高潮停不下来。我这样子你喜欢吗？我知道你喜欢，你喜欢看我堕落又淫荡的样子。

这是他陷入性交地狱前，最后的想法，他变成了最下贱的淫兽，只知道被操，被插入肛门，不停地摆动臀部，追求快感。

+

宽敞明亮的书房中，诺多的至高王从工作中抬头，望着书桌前的性交场景。

他美丽性感的长兄，正被身前身后的男人贯穿着，Aule和Mahtan一前一后操着昏迷的Feanaro，同时感谢陛下的赏赐。

Nolofinwe挥了挥手，让他们继续：“性处理器就是被大家使用的，麻烦的是他和我绑缚，我不在，他无法高潮，会影响你们使用的快乐，所以我邀请你们前来我这里操他。他醒来，会以为只是一个回到过去的梦，不会有别的反应。”

Aule操弄着自己的学生，吻着他打着蝴蝶结的粉色乳头，大笑着说：“但他们都说陛下爱Feanaro，我们以为你会把他据为己有。”

Nolofinwe说：“这是他的错觉，这样他才能心甘情愿为我付出，不然不能服众。”

Mahtan说：“但是陛下依然考虑到Feanaro，为了让他释放强烈的性欲，给他设计了那许多复杂的场景。”

Nolofinwe笑了：“Melkor来晚了，Feanaro已经被人当作最好的工匠和长王子爱戴了那么多年，所以他的骄傲在经历了那许多折磨后，依然在。我没有Melkor那么好心，我要把他辉煌的过去也一并抹杀干净。”

至高王走过自己的书桌，走近如野兽般交媾的男人们，他望着用全力操他的Vala和精灵，也望着晕倒了也高潮不断的Feanaro，他的手抚摸上Feanaro哭泣的阴茎，轻柔地命令他：“Feanaro，我在，我正看着你，现在听我的，我的爱人，我允许你，再去一次。”

被强壮男人的大鸡吧同时插入蹂躏的精灵早已经精疲力尽，但是他的灵魂听从了爱人的呼唤，他呻吟出声，再次用尽全身的力气，夹紧肛门，摆动着性感的臀部，拼命地射了。

Nolofinwe满意地拍了拍他汗湿的脸颊，示意他们继续使用，不要留情，然后回到了书桌前。


	3. Wedding Upon Tuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的声音化为冰霜，直至融化，你都不知我真声。

今天是Nolofinwe新婚的日子。

达官贵人全都喜气洋洋，衣着华丽，Feanaro带着心爱的妻子、长子和次子一起从北方回来王城郊外的家中。他本不想来，但是Aule和Mahtan也被邀请了，他在师父，岳父，妻子和长子的共同劝慰下，不得不答应出席。

这不，连他出席的礼服都是他精通织物的岳父和妻子一起帮他准备的，质地华美，有着低调高雅的点缀，和最流行的裁剪，衬托着他的身材越发修长。

能干的Nerdanel打理好了帅气的丈夫，把依然闹别扭的丈夫交给了力气很大的父亲，说：“要是Feanaro再不乖，就打他屁股。”她转而去楼上准备两个儿子的衣着，出发的时间定在下午。  
Aule也过来了，Nerdanel向他致敬，把他交给Feanaro招待。能干的Vala带来了大包礼物，今天，他和长王子全家一起去王宫过夜，因为明天一早便是二王子的婚礼。

此时Aule和Mahtan站在Feanaro身后，Feanaro正想去和妻子一起料理儿子们，一只大手揽住了他的腰，是他的岳父Mahtan。红发红胡须的魁梧精灵说：“不乖是要打屁股的，我的女婿。”

Feanaro颤抖了一下，尽力镇定地说：“请自重，Mahtan，这是在我家，我是你女儿的丈夫。”

Aule的大手轻摸着他挺翘的屁股，说：“你这些年被我们操到高潮连连的时候可没想过你可爱的老婆，我没记错的话，你喊的都是Nolofinwe的名字。”

“我……”Feanaro脸红。

自从十多年前他被Aule和Mahtan奸污后，他们抓住一切机会操他。

他本来只有几个月的学习期被延长到一年，每天都会被强大的Vala和肌肉发达的岳父关在私人冶炼房或者没人的仓库中，被他们非人的大鸡吧操上多次的高潮。他恨自己的身体，明明心里并不情愿，但只要被插入，就会毫无理由地想到Nolofinwe，想象他年轻的半兄弟正看着他被双入，然后他便会高潮。他尽力忍耐了，可一旦高潮，他还是会夹着两根大鸡吧，喊出“Nolofinwe，看着骚母狗，看我，没有被你的鸡吧操却高潮了”这样毫无意义却立刻能让他攀上巅峰的话。一旦他高潮软了身体，就会主动配合他们所有的操弄，此后他喊的话越来越口无遮拦，变成了：“Nolofinwe，Nolofinwe，我要被你操，我好想被你操，你看我能熟练吃下这么大的鸡吧，看着我高潮的样子，去了！去了！去了！”  
他清醒过来，根本想不通自己对于傻乎乎的半兄弟的极端性欲是哪里来的。他想，也许是Aule的法术，让他深陷其中。  
但他的理智又让他不能去责怪他温柔的师父，归根结底，淫荡的还是他。毕竟他最了解自己的身体：从儿时懵懂的自慰以来，他一直是这个样子。以前他还能把多余的精力发泄到工作中去，可一旦尝试了被操到高潮的欢愉，他便停不下来了。

每年冬天，他会和家人团聚，但岳父会来拜访他，在晚上，等所有人睡了，他会半自愿半被迫地去到岳父的房间，帮他口交，被他操弄。他心里告诉自己，他必须这么做，如果不这么做，Mahtan会和Aule一起，把他淫荡的一面公之于众，让所有人知道，他背着妻子和男人偷情，想着半兄弟就会高潮不止。  
他这么做，是为了保护自己的家庭。

“你就这么告诉自己吧，小骚货。”无数个深夜，Mahtan把他推到窗台上，巨大的阴茎在他的后穴进出，带出淫靡的水声，大手揉捏他挺翘的臀部，他下身赤裸，被鸡吧不停操弄，柔滑的衬衫挂在臂弯和腰间，露出双肩和优美的脊背，他抖动着乳头，不可抑制地念着Nolofinwe的名字，伸着舌头，痉挛着，不断被操到高潮。

+

他从记忆中回神过来，随着Aule的大手在他臀部不停地揉，Mahtan在他腰间的手摸着他的下体，他发现自己硬了。

他努力想挣脱他们，可结果却是被强壮的男人们拉到身边，他们一前一后，把他夹在中间，Mahtan长着胡须的大嘴吻着他细腻的脸颊，Aule一面夸赞他的礼服袍子，一面从袍子侧面伸手进去，直接伸到他的长裤和内裤中，揉捏他的臀部，粗大的手指在他肛门口打转，然后伸了进去。

Feanaro努力挣脱岳父的深吻，轻声喊出来：“不，请不要在这里，啊…哈啊，我的妻子和儿子们都在楼上，他们随时，随时会……”

手指已经戳到了他的前列腺，开始熟练地操弄，他下意识躲避，这使得他不得不扑到岳父的怀中，他口中依然在说：“不要，我不能弄脏这件衣袍，Nerdanel会不开心，求你们。”

“不用怕，Feanaro，这点技巧我还是有的。”Aule轻笑着，伸进了两根手指，继续操弄。  
他拼命躲避，Vala操弄了一会，啧了一声，终于拔出了手指。

Mahtan帮助Aule禁锢住了Feanaro的行动，他们有力的大手让他的屁股翘起，Aule扒下他的长裤，露出了他的屁股，他一直固执地喊着：“不要，不可以，不可以在这里。”  
直到大手“啪”地打上了他的屁股。

声音回响在空旷的房间内，他安静了，他几乎能听到楼上妻子和儿子们的脚步声，他担心他们也能听到他。

“啪”又是一声。Feanaro痛呼了一声，再不敢发出声音。

“打得好，”Mahtan说，“背着我的女儿，无时无刻不想着自己的弟弟，勃起着，真是淫荡的女婿。”

不，我没有，Feanaro在心里喊，我也不知道为什么会这样。

“啪！”Vala的大手又是一掌，Vala说：“这是惩罚你，作为主人，不好好招待客人，竟然不让我们操。”

Feanaro疼出了眼泪，他低声求饶：“别打了，他们……他们会听见。”  
啪！又是一掌。  
楼上的脚步声停了，四下寂静得可怕。  
Vala又抬起了手，Feanaro回头，忍着泪，低声说：“操我，快点操我吧，求你，别打了，求你。”

Mahtan抚摸他的脸，抹去他的眼泪，让他转过头，和他接吻。大舌头插入他的口腔，在里面不停搅动，他轻哼出来，Aule的声音说：“又想着你的半兄弟了？”

我没有，他在心里回答，我没有。

可随着Vala的手撩起他的衣袍，托住他赤裸的臀部，他却无意识地想象，那是Nolofinwe的手正在抚摸、揉捏他的臀瓣，是Nolofinwe灵巧的舌头正在舔他被打疼的屁股，然后，是Nolofinwe的大鸡吧，顶上了他的肛门，一下进入，然后激烈地抽插。

他的下体立刻开始分泌淫液，龟头也开始滴下前液。

“小骚货这么敏感。”Aule一面操他，一面揉捏他的乳头，问Mahtan说，“要一起来吗？他已经准备好了。”

Mahtan说：“我把他从昨晚操到了今天早上，他这几天得知Nolofinwe要结婚似乎发情得更厉害了，几乎把我榨干。今天我就不操了，你继续。”

Mahtan话虽这么说，却蹲下，握住了Feanaro哭泣的鸡吧，开口，吞了进去。

Feanaro差点淫叫出来，他捂住自己的嘴。

事情不是这样的，明明是Mahtan带来了Nolofinwe结婚的消息，就在他们家住下，然后每天晚上强迫他念着“Nolofinwe，操我，不要操别人。”，一面操他，一面骂他是背德的婊子，吃着一个男人的鸡吧，想着另一个男人，然后把他不断操到高潮。

Nolofinwe的名字，似乎成了一个魔咒，现在，想到这个名字，他体内的快感再次升腾，他开始摆动臀部，主动配合后方的抽插和前方的舔弄。

高贵的Nolofinwe在看着我，他就要结婚了，他的鸡吧就要去操别人了，他再也不会操我了。

想着这样毫无意义的话，他莫名开始流泪，他下意识夹紧肛门，身后的操弄更加起劲，他的淫液一股股地冒出，使得抽插更加顺利和淫靡。

“瞧，一提Nolofinwe就发情的母狗。”

“夹得太舒服了。”

就这样，他被身后的抽插和身前的舔弄，外加脑子里的“Nolofinwe，Nolofinwe”送上了高潮。

他喘息着，忍住了没有喊出来。

他的精液射入岳父的嘴中，Mahtan吞了下去，没有弄脏他的袍子，他稍稍放下心。

但身后的操弄没有停止，无情地撞击他的前列腺，他哭求着：“不要了，我不能再……一会还要去王城……”

“提醒我了。”Mahtan起身，也对着他脱下了裤子，“一会路上说不定没法操，我还是来一发吧。”

强壮的Aule把Feanaro轻易地从背后举起来，Feanaro摇着头，Mahtan不顾他的反对，彻底扯掉了他的裤子，扔在一边，把他的衣袍下摆在他的腰间打劫，然后他抬高Feanaro的双腿，提起大鸡吧在他们交合的地方戳了两三下，便轻而易举地进来了。

Feanaro捂住自己的嘴，压抑住一声哭喊。

这是他们最常用的，操他的方式，强壮的肌肉男人们，一前一后夹着他修长偏瘦的身躯，大鸡吧无时无刻不在撞击他的前列腺，他刚刚高潮过的身体再次回应了他们，他又硬了，阴茎开始渗出前液。

不行，不能再去了，不去想Nolofinwe，不能想，不想就好了，他努力压抑自己，被他们操干着，他夹紧屁眼，希望他们快点射精，这样至少可以早点结束。

经验丰富的男人们发现了年轻王子的企图，相视一笑，Aule的手指抚摸上他的太阳穴，让他看到Nolofinwe优雅地亲吻他美丽的未婚妻，而他在一边的草丛中，被两位肌肉壮汉操干的场面。

在这样半真半假的幻觉中，Feanaro闭上了眼，让自己不要信，这不是真的。Nolofinwe并不在这里。

然而他依然想到了Nolofinwe，这让他下腹的快感一下子升腾。

要去了……被岳父和师傅的大鸡吧操着，在自己家中，离开妻子和孩子们那么近的地方，就要去了，想着亲弟弟，要去了，去了，去了，去了！！！

他射了，射脏了自己的衣袍。  
他感觉到身后的大鸡吧也同时射了出来，他努力夹住，不让精液漏出来，不能让精液再流出去，Nerdanel会发觉。

然而身前鸡吧还硬着，还在连续操他，身后的鸡吧也没有立刻软下来，他们依然操着他，他翻了眼白，丧失了一切控制，开始连续射精。

完了，真的完了，他想。

直到身前的鸡吧操了一百多下，同样射在了他体内，他依然在射，干净的衣服上全是他的精液。

此时Nerdanel的声音从门外传来：“Feanaro，我忘记提醒，你就忘记泡茶给客人了吗？”

Feanaro高潮中狂跳的心一下子提到了嗓子眼。  
他的肛门滴着精液，袍子上全是精液，被夹在两个男人中间，他们渐软的鸡吧还在他的体内。

门开了，Nerdanel探头进来，看到的却是他们三人围在书桌前，正在谈论新的测量方法。

Nerdanel无奈地说：“大师们，学者们，看看几点了。”

Mahtan笑眯眯地回头，举着茶杯，告诉她：“你的丈夫很会泡茶，很好喝。”

Aule则和蔼地说：“一会我们谈完这个问题就走，对吧，Feanaro。”

帅气的年轻丈夫对妻子微笑了一下，说：“抱歉，辛苦你了，我们马上就好。”

Nerdanel吐了舌头，理解而贴心地说：“还有一小时出发，你们忙你们的吧，直接去门口的马车见。”  
关门出去了。

Feanaro虚脱地坐倒在椅背上。

Vala在最后一瞬，用法术把他的衣袍恢复了干净，让他们迅速围坐于书桌，变出了茶杯和茶，却没有给他穿上裤子，还好他的光腿被他桌前的Mahtan和Aule挡住了。

Aule笑着放下茶，走到他身边，伸手扣起他肛门中的精液，说：“还有一小时。”

Mahtan也站起来：“还有一小时。”

Feanaro惊恐地看着他们裤裆的鼓起。

见识了Aule法术的灵活和强大，这次Mahtan彻底扒光了他，让他趴着去含Vala的大鸡吧，然后，肌肉发达的岳父提起他的一条长腿，从身后进入了他的后穴。

“想象操你的是Nolofinwe……骚货。哦，真灵，这不，再不愿意，你看，你又硬了。”

快感再次袭来，Feanaro流下了屈辱的泪水，他的身体是怎么了？

\+ + +

Nolofinwe望着眼前不停交媾的Vala和精灵，心里有些不是滋味。

Feanaro被禁锢在他创造的过去的世界里十多年，现实中，其实才过了五天。这五天中，除了偶尔的进食，Aule和Mahtan便无止尽地操干着Feanaro美丽的身体，把他摆成了各种姿势，不停地进入。

Nolofinwe想着让年轻的Feanaro在自己的婚礼上被偷偷操到高潮，淫叫出来，然后被捉奸，让他在全族面前丢面子，进而彻底崩溃，从而便能从过去开始，彻底塑造他的性奴和母狗人格，让他永无翻身的可能。但眼看就要到他的婚礼了，他却有些沉不住气了。

五天没操他，还要旁观他被人操，实在让至高王陛下有些上火。

他和Feanaro的连结是双向的，Melkor不在这里，他失去了泄火的可能，眼看面前强壮的Vala和Mahtan肌肉鼓胀，还能无限地操下去，他终于忍不住开口：“那个……Aule殿下，Mahtan，你们要不要休息一下？”

Mahtan已经把Feanaro托举起来操，回答：“我可是最有力的铁匠，我可以工作一年不吃不喝不用停下。”

Aule刚射了精，又硬了，他提起鸡吧，再次操入Feanaro的蜜洞，回答：“小子，你太小看Vala了，虽不如Melkor强，但操个几年是不成问题的。”

Fingolfin差点骂出来：几年！那我要憋死了！

他于是想找借口离开，不再看他们。

Aule说：“你不能走，前几天你去上朝，Feanaro高潮不了没意思。”

“你做法让他看到我的幻影不行吗？”Nolofinwe没好气地问。

“不行，”Aule操着，Feanaro低吟着Nolofinwe的名字，被两根大鸡吧操得通红的蜜洞不时有淫水和精液滴下来，Nolofinwe一看立刻有了反应，Vala说，“灵魂的连结做不了假，你不在附近，我制造不了你的幻影，我不是Melkor，在欺骗的方面，我真的不行。”Vala笑笑，“不过你和Melkor很像，Nolofinwe，你有他的能力，你也许能做到。”

Nolofinwe怀疑他在讽刺他，不过Aule即便堕落了，还是貌似一如既往的老实忠厚，他看不出什么来。

Mahtan闷哼一声，射了精，离开了，开口：“如果你想操，陛下，你操进来，我可以让位。”

可他一旦操进去，这个法术就解开了，离开婚礼那么近了，下次启动，也许就错过这个时间点。这毕竟是借来的法术，他嘴上说的轻巧，他的理智还是让他不要多用。他可不想真的变成Melkor，他对操遍全世界从不感兴趣，他想操的……只是……

他望着Feanaro赤裸的、修长的、泛着情欲的，被蹂躏被操开的肉体，他的鸡吧硬得发疼，没有吭声。

Aule轻笑一声，稍停片刻，又继续操干起来。

明明是想折磨可恶的Feanaro，可却变成了对他的折磨。  
Nolofinwe以为自己掩饰得很好，不管是虚假的爱也好，做出来的温柔也好。  
Feanaro已经信了，他信了，才会彻底交付自己。就差一点了。

他背转身体，走去窗前，尽力不去听身后男人肉体撞击的声音和淫靡的喘息声，还有那一声声无力的，带着爱意和眷恋的“Nolofinwe，Nolofinwe，看着我，看着我被别人操到了，啊，哈啊……又操到了，好痒，要去了，Nolofinwe，Nolofinwe，看着我，看着我淫荡的样子，我又要去了……”

他对着外面的阳光闭上眼，脑海中满是Feanaro肌肉线条优美的裸体在他身下摆出的各种体位，他甚至想起Feanaro偶尔操他的几次，除了第一次是被他强迫的，那以后，Feanaro都对他万分温柔。

他的兄长，嘴上不饶人，但进入他之前，总是十分的耐心，他用他灵活的，属于最灵巧的工匠的长手指扩张他，充分润滑了，确保他不会受伤，润滑了自己阴茎，才操进来，然后温柔和缓慢地挪动胯部，灰色眼眸亮闪闪地望着他，注意着他细微的表情，耐心地等他适应，才会开始动作。

Nolofinwe习惯了被Melkor强上，他也喜欢强上和被强上，他曾以为那是Feanaro折磨他，延缓他高潮的方式，可现在想来……

火焰的灵魂，无情灼烧了自己，却把最温暖的一面给了家人。

Nerdanel拒绝做爱，Feanaro便会躲起来自慰，不会出于自己的欲望而强迫他心爱的妻子。

Nolofinwe不愿意被操，Feanaro就做了挨操的那个，直到Nolofinwe利用他的柔软和耿直，得寸进尺，步步紧逼，把他兄长的人格彻底压抑，让他颜面扫地一无所有，还不够，他还想彻底地，从内核破坏他。

他从沉思中惊醒，意识到过去的世界已经到了婚礼前夕。

他打开灵魂的眼睛，已经能看到Feanaro在众多宾客中，被Aule和Mahtan的手指抠弄着肛门，撸动着阴茎，Feanaro拼命压抑自己的喘息，说着：“不可以，不可以，一会新郎新娘过来敬酒，一定会暴露。”

Aule的阴茎无情地贴上了他的后庭，说：“我可以隐身，我的学生。”

Mahtan搓揉着Feanaro的阴茎，说：“这是最后一次了，我玩你比较多，现在让你师傅再操一次。”

Feanaro不懂他们在说什么，但是Vala的大阴茎已经进来了，他几乎喊出来。

昨天，他被他们在家中操到无限的高潮，在来的马车上为他们口交和操干，晚餐时，他们强迫他肛门塞着假鸡吧，和家人会面，Nolofinwe上来告知明天的安排时，和他站得很近，他差点就射了。到了夜晚，Nerdanel陪儿子睡觉，他被岳父和老师带去客人房间，用各种体位操到了婚礼的早晨，他几乎站立不稳，肛门的精液和淫水只被简单清理。整个婚礼，他们的手一直留在他的肛门、鸡吧和臀部，撸射了他好几次，现在眼看Nolofinwe越走越近，Aule居然直接操了进来。

他要疯了，体内的快感越来越高涨，随着衣着高贵华丽的Nolofinwe牵着他美丽妻子的手、越走越近，他脑内充满了高潮前的波涛和光明，Nolofinwe的名字已经涌到他嘴边，他的前列腺被师傅无限撞击，鸡吧被岳父撸动着，他就要去了，就要喊着Nolofinwe的名字去了。

他的半兄弟看上去那么纯洁和高雅，而他做着龌龊的事，一次次地玷污他的名字，他……就要……就要……

他看到白色的光芒。

稍凉的手抚摸上了他滚烫的额头。

他发现自己不知为何晕倒在地，而他新婚的半兄弟正蹲在他身边，望着他，说：“兄长，你是不是不胜酒力？”

他的老师，他的岳父，他的家人也全都关心地围在他身边，他看到他的父亲走上前来，他想回嘴说“不胜酒力个鸡吧”的爆脾气一下子压了下去，他改口说，“我好像是喝多了。”

他新婚的兄弟扶他起来，帮他拍掉身上的草叶，说：“我听说兄长为了我们工作到凌晨，不眠不休，所以，请坐下，多吃点，少喝点。”

Feanaro想说些什么反唇相讥的恶毒话语，但他望着他友善的蓝眼睛，和身边Nerdanel貌似平静实则恶狠狠地“好好说话不然回去不和你做爱”的暗语，终于只是点了点头。

新郎亲手给他搬来了椅子，让他坐下，然后俯身，恭敬地亲吻了他的额头。

他听到他说：“回来吧，Feanaro，对不起。”

+

Aule和Mahtan走出王宫，Mahtan说：“他还是爱他的吧？”

Aule好奇地问自己的老友：“你不关心自己的女儿，却关心Feanaro和Nolofinwe的感情？”

Mahtan回答：“我女儿说她不能再生了，再生下去她也要和Miriel一样死去了，所以不管Melkor有没有来过，我觉得我前女婿能和他兄弟在一起互相排解也不错。Feanaro是个温柔的好人，我一直明白。”

“Valar们最初选择压抑精灵的性欲，是因为你们的永生，这样一直生下去还得了，现在看来，”Aule挠挠头，“Melkor也许一开始就是对的，同性间没有结果的性爱，不失为一种不用压抑自己的排遣方式。”

Mahtan挪开了两步，说：“我可不想被操，你离我远点。”

Aule哈哈大笑：“我的朋友，我们排遣完性欲，去工作吧。”

+

地毯上，Nolofinwe紧紧抱着Feanaro不愿放开。

他非常想立即进入兄长火热的身体，但Feanaro被两根非人的大鸡吧操了五天五夜，他觉得还是让他休息一下。  
他眷恋他的身体，又恨着这样的眷恋。

这是从Melkor出现那天就计划好的复仇，他每一步都算计好了。

他设想过很多彻底毁灭兄长的结果，他要把被完全毁掉了过去的Feanaro从最深的噩梦中拖回来，每天让人操他，像个破烂那样操他，自己再出现，扮演爱人和理解者的角色，给他希望，接着夺走他的希望，让他坠入黑暗，再给他微光，再坠入黑暗，如此循环往复，就像他曾经对自己做的那样。Feanaro在最黑暗最无助时候的心，被他牢牢握在手中，随时可以碾碎。

但他冲动地把Feanaro从一个并没有完全毁掉的、被他提前终止的过去拉回来后，只是无声地抱着他。

仿佛被大鸡吧轮了五天的是他，他觉得无比的疲惫。

Feanaro恢复了记忆，回到现实，意识到了不对，却什么都没有说，只是喘息着，回抱着他。

过了好一会，Feanaro才平息了喘息，说：“陛下，我身体里都是别人的精液，太脏了，我去洗一下，再来服侍你。”

“我又不是没和别人一起操过你。”Nolofinwe低声说，“我喜欢看你被人操，被人折磨，看你被操到淫叫和高潮，能让我勃起得更久，我变态。”  
让我抱一会，别走。他心里想。

Feanaro不动了，由他抱着。等了一会，他的兄长说：“我记得你婚礼那天，我去了，也送了礼物，虽然是被家人逼的……你把我放到那个时间点，是还有什么遗憾吗？”

“我遗憾我没有和你结婚。”他毫不犹豫地说。

Feanaro转眼看他，酝酿了一会，才说：“陛下，我是精液便器，是你的性处理器，你不能想着和我……”

“得了吧，Feanaro，我爱你，因为你是你，而不是别的什么。”Nolofinwe说出来，“像Melkor那样玩弄你固然很有趣，但是我后悔了……回来吧，Feanaro。”

“陛下，我已经回来了。”他的兄长平静地提醒他。

“不，我是说你好斗的该死的讨人厌的让我恨不得一鸡吧捅穿你往死里操的混账性格。”Nolofinwe说完，继续搂着他。

Feanaro愣着，然后笑了：“遵命，我的陛下。”他轻吻他，先是很小心，然后加深了这个吻，他欺身上来，轻轻推倒了Nolofinwe，注意地揽着他的头，把他平放在地上。

Feanaro很快脱掉了他的裤子，温暖的手撸动着他的鸡吧，另一手的手指沾了口水，抵上了他的后庭，很肯定地说，“张开腿，我的兄弟，让我扩张你。”

Nolofinwe心想你还有力气操我才叫见鬼，他带着看好戏的心情照办了。

然后他被他的兄长操了五天五夜。

至高王发誓以后再不会算计肌肉发达的铁匠了。

+

Melkor得知，表示根本无法接受这个结局。

但他一时在Angband脱不了身，只好以后再带着鸡吧来干涉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我恨HE！！去他的HE！我的弱智傻逼黄文通用恶墮结局呢？！！！蘑菇丝撸JJ操三克油坠木怒吼）


	4. Alternativ Ending: Melted Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你燃烧自己，我抬眼看你，却只见熊熊烈火。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （结局二）
> 
> （再次提醒：Tag警告！）  
> （请尽力接受前一个结局，不要往下看）

回到过去的Nolofinwe牵着妻子的手，温柔地注视着宾客，和他们亲切交谈，他灵魂的注意力却集中在不远处人群中的Feanaro身上。  
除了他，没有人知道衣着整齐的Feanaro正被身后Aule的大鸡吧操着，被身前岳父的手撸着。  
他高傲自大又性感美丽的兄长勉强站立，美丽的灰眼睛湿润着，眼神完全失去了焦点，鲜红有型的嘴唇微张，小巧的香舌无意识地舔着，口水已经流了下来，他完全靠身后Vala粗大的鸡吧和身前Mahtan在他下体的手臂勉强支撑着平衡。

Feanaro的妻子、他纯洁的儿子们就在不远处，他们共同的父亲正和Ingwe王开心地计划着下一年的建造计划，他们不断提到Feanaro的名字，说他是多么聪明，多么愿意向所有人无私提供帮助。

这是我的婚礼，Nolofinwe想，我的父亲脑子里依然只有Feanaro，那个被母狗一样操着、念着我的名字发情的Feanaro。

察觉到Feanaro还在用最后的自制力忍耐，Nolofinwe延展自己的思维，肆意操纵着此时年轻而无知的Feanaro脆弱的脑神经：喊我的名字，喊出来，Feanaro，这样你就可以解脱了，你不是一直想要舒服吗，我让你舒服，我命令你，喊出来。

Feanaro额头的汗水一滴滴滴下来，他的衣袍已经湿透，最适合亲吻的嘴唇微微翘起。他颤抖着摆出了口型，后庭依然被无情地操弄着，此时，Nolofinwe已经走到了他的面前，他向Nerdanel敬完酒，转头望向凄惨的Feanaro。

他的兄长被后面的鸡吧操着，眼神朦胧，带着一丝求助，望向他。兄长龟头的前液已经打湿了他的裤裆，外袍下摆已经能看出一些不明显的水渍。

“喊我的名字，Feanaro，就像你无数次喊过那样，别忘了，你要永远做我的骚母狗，精液便器，你想到我就会发情，你离不开我的鸡吧，你离不开男人的鸡吧。说出来，喊出来，Feanaro……”

“不要……不要，啊，哈啊，不要……求你……”Feanaro微弱的神志察觉了他的存在，也许是他们的连结，Feanaro被禁锢在过去的灵魂醒了过来，哭泣着求他，“我已经，啊，哈啊……啊，没有了未来，啊，哈啊……Nolofinwe，求你，请不要，啊，啊，再夺走我美好的过去。”

你美好的过去全都建立在我无望的爱和痛苦之上。Nolofinwe残忍地告诉他。  
Feanaro察觉了。Nolofinwe想，这并不是幻觉，Melkor给他的能力，使得他能够发挥一切想象力，甚至回到过去，改变一切。

这就是Melkor当年一步步操纵整个Arda的心情，找到一个突破口，不断扩大所有人的淫欲，渐渐地，把这个世界握在手中，这就是掌握绝对权力的快感。

Nolofinwe硬了，在不可拒绝的胜利面前，他一直硬着。

他精确控制着此地的幻影，让过去的人们看到他正在和他的长兄平静地交谈。他耐心地等待着，等待着最后的高潮，只要收走这个幻影，Feanaro就完了，他所有的荣光，所有的骄傲都将不复存在。

Feanaro低声的哀求让他的鸡吧渗出前液，他微笑着说：“我喜欢你淫荡而堕落的样子，Feanaro，你知道这一点，为了我，去吧，亲爱的。”他走去他面前，握住了他汗湿的手。

Aule的鸡吧对着Feanaro最敏感的内里一个深挺，Feanaro绝望地收紧了肛门，操到了，操到了，最隐秘，最痒的地方操到了，Nolofinwe就在这么近的地方，他要我去，他命令我去，去了就没有任何的痛苦了，骚母狗，我是他的骚母狗，骚母狗当众去了，当着妻子、儿子、父亲和所有亲族的面去了，去了去了去了去了！

Feanaro一个挺腰，眼睛翻到了头顶只剩眼白，他抱住面前的新郎，舌头伸出来，不停地挺动臀部，下体摩擦着新郎华美的袍子，不停地射精，不停地……喊着：“Nolofinwe，操我，不要操别人，Nolofinwe，操我，不要操别人，我下面满是别的男人精液的骚逼给你操，求你操骚母狗，求你操进来，操进来，啊，哈啊，哈啊，操进来！骚母狗又去了！又去了！摩擦着Nolofinwe的袍子就会去了！这些天一直在被操，高潮停不下来！啊啊啊啊啊啊！去了！去了去了去了！！”  
他这次射着精，还尿了出来：“尿了，我尿了，好舒服，Nolofinwe，看着骚母狗，看着我，看着我，你喜欢吗，我当众高潮，当众尿了……又要来了，看着你，我又来了，又要……”

Nolofinwe得意地微笑着收走了幻影：“你永远是我的玩具了，Feanaro。”

所有人都讶异地望了过来。

+

Melkor望着巨大的炎魔走进来：“Gothmog，看看你，今天你又操了谁？”

火焰的巨兽流着口水，拖着巨大的黑屌，屌上鲜血淋漓。

操了谁？它不记得了，它只记得它把自己冒着火的大鸡吧插到某些尖叫小人儿的肉洞里，然后把小人儿们从肛门操到嘴角，一操为二，操得穿肠破肚，操为碎片，没有用，没有用。不是这个洞，这个洞也不对，那个洞也不对，没意思，它操过的、操死的，一个都不对。

它浑身流淌着如火的泪水，它燃烧的性欲永远无法得到满足。

Melkor头戴着镶嵌着宝钻的王冠，Arda的君王坐在黑色的宝座上，懒洋洋地勾手，让他最中意的肉便器走上前来服侍他。

有着黑色长发的精灵匍匐在台阶一侧，他站起来，浑身赤裸，只有乳尖有着简易款式的乳钉，他勃起着，阴茎插着尿道棒，根部戴着限制射精的金属环，肛门插着震动的假鸡吧，肛门流出的淫液沿着假鸡吧尾端留下来，滴了一路。他慢慢走上前来，在Melkor的腿间跪下，崇敬地亲吻最强大的Vala的巨屌，用修长的手指撸动着，舔吻着，然后努力地吞了下去。

Gothmog身上滴着流火，没有多少意识的眼珠望着精灵上下摆动的，浑圆的，插着假鸡吧的白屁股。

精灵在它主人的腿间上下摆动着头部，把主人的大鸡吧一下下地深吞着。空旷的室内满是静谧的吞咽声，精灵非常熟练，把反胃的声音压抑得很好，他的小嘴和喉管构成了一个完美的阴茎套，辅佐以修长灵活的手指，在Vala的鸡吧上熟练套弄。

俊美的主人轻摸着精灵的脑袋，说：“好了，可以了，转身，把骚穴面对我。”

精灵抬起美丽的脸，转过身，小心翼翼地对着主人抬高屁股，Vala揉捏着他肉感的臀部，随意地抽插了几下假阴茎，然后拔了出去，精灵不住地颤抖着，洞开的肛门下意识收缩着。Vala的大手轻拍他的屁股两下，精灵会意，自己掰开了潮湿的骚穴，对准了Vala的大鸡吧，坐下去，立刻坐到了底，Vala的巨屌顶起了他平坦的腹部，几乎操到了胃，他全然不顾自己的不适，他早已习惯了这样的穿插。

整个过程，精灵几乎没有发出一点声音。

伟大的Melkor掌握这个Arda所有的动向，他在沉思，也在工作。这种情况下，Vala喜欢安静的精液便器。

身后的鸡吧稍微挺动，精灵得到指示，用双腿支撑自己的体重，开始上下起伏，摆动臀部，用自己训练有素的内壁服务Vala的大鸡吧。

精灵可爱的前列腺被非人的鸡吧无情地压榨，他自己的小鸡吧一下下地打在腹肌上，前液顺着尿道棒一滴滴地渗出来，他无法射精，也无法排泄，但他早就无视了自己的肉体需求，一切只为了自己的主人。

室内满是淫靡的水声和肉体撞击声。

今天的Vala有些与众不同，因为他从遥远的地方收回了神志，捏了性奴的臀部，吻着他的后颈，柔声问了：“我这段时间终止了一场重要的战争，忙忘了，告诉我，你有多久没去了？”

美丽的性奴数学很好，他压抑了喘息，用清朗的声音回答：“156天。”

Vala听了，挥了挥手指，变走了尿道棒，松开了精灵的小阴茎末端的束缚，想了想，又动了个念头，把性奴的乳钉换成了小铃铛的款式。

“我允许你自由出声，小可爱。”Vala今天特别地温柔，他的鼻尖扫过精灵的耳尖，他的唇烙印在精灵赤裸的肩头，他说，“我想念你的呻吟了。多说点，随便说，我的语言大师。”

在他身上动作的精灵立刻呻吟出来：“啊，哈啊，感谢你，仁慈的Melkor，Arda的主人，啊，哈啊，哈啊，谢谢，……啊，嗯，操得好棒，好大，母狗的骚穴好满……母狗的骚穴就要，就要去了……但是不能，不能去，要，啊……哈啊，啊……哈啊……要服侍主人，我平时不碰自己，一直，一直都插着假鸡吧，啊……哈啊，啊，嗯，只把骚穴留给最爱的主人……不高潮也没有关系……母狗不配……不配……”

铃铛声音清脆，和潮湿淫靡的啪啪啪声、还有精灵的淫词浪语一起，回响在空旷的室内。

魔王的大军正在外面欢庆胜利，集体操弄各类战俘。外面不时传来淫叫声。

Vala微笑着，抚摸着他光滑汗湿的脊背，玩弄他的一缕秀发，望着自己的军团首领，他直接从Gothmog智商简单的脑内捕捉远处那场小叛乱被镇压的盛况。

那些敢于反对他、脱离他控制的Vala、人和精灵的领导，不是被Gothmog活活操死、烧死，就是被继承了他法力的Sauron变成了无脑的淫兽，被剥夺了神志，只会永远地性交、性交，和一切物体性交，他们不吃不喝不眠不休，不停地挺动下体，哪怕他们操的是自己的好友、父母，子女，他们也只会淫笑着操下去，直至他们死去。而他们的士兵们，则会被俘虏，带回来供他的兽人玩弄。

Gothmog被读取着，一动不动，它燃烧的脑子捕捉到了铃铛的清脆声响，它在哪里听过这个声音。

“Fea……Feanaro。”迟钝的火焰怪兽轻轻地说了一个Quenya单词。

Melkor抬了眉，开始挺身，不停攻击精灵的前列腺，把精灵操得呻吟不止，Vala说：“Feanor，在这片大陆上，应该是Feanor，对吗，我可爱的小火焰？”

“我是骚母狗，啊……哈啊，我是精液便器。”精灵被操到伸出香舌，口水流了出来，他依然在忍耐，没有Vala的允许，他不可以去，他只是一个玩具，玩具是不可以……

Vala的大手抚摸起他哭泣的阴茎。

“啊……哈啊……，主人，不可以……那里，不可以，不可以弄脏主人的手，就要……啊，哈啊，这样，太舒服了，会去……”精灵哭求着。

“没关系，”Vala挺动着下身，撸动着精灵在他的大手中显得那样可爱乖巧的小鸡吧，他加快了速度和力度，精灵不停呻吟和抽泣，黑暗的Vala低声说，“在你的前男友面前，我要有所表示，去吧，我的小火焰。”

精灵收到指令，立刻痉挛着开始攀登巅峰：“要去了，骚母狗被操到最里面，啊……哈啊……被主人的手，啊……哈啊，撸动着骚母狗没用的小鸡吧，好舒服，好舒服，好满，好痒，好……好棒……要去了，要去了，啊……哈啊……哈啊……要去了！骚母狗要去了！去了！去了去了去了！”

“Feanaro……”Gothmog再次说了Quenya，它冒着火的巨屌已经完全硬了。

室内的温度渐渐升高。

Melkor又操弄了半小时，把敏感的精灵轻而易举操上了连续高潮，他没有放过他，继续操着，并说：“我的小火焰，我很喜欢你的宝钻，一直戴着，但这是你和前男友的东西，总有些不爽，你给我生也一个吧？”

精灵在无尽的高潮中虚弱地留着泪，咬紧了嘴唇，没有回答。

“这是我问的第二遍，小可爱，我不会问第三遍。”魔王压低了声音，加大了操弄的力度，“别忘了，你的前男友想要彻底玩死你的时候，可是我救了你。”

精灵没有吭声。

魔王几十下的大力挺身，射了大量精液出来，射得精灵平坦的小腹立刻鼓胀起来，仿佛十月怀胎。

精灵一个闷哼，尿了出来。

Gothmog听到水声，它愣愣地看着，呼吸加重了。

Melkor抚摸着精灵满是精液的肚子：“如果这是我们的孩子该多好，我还可以吃到你的奶汁，我很怀念……我的小火焰。”

精灵动了动，终于出声：  
“你给了他你的魔力，你诱惑他不停地使用，Melkor，”精灵喘息着，抬着泪眼，望着连呼吸都是火焰的巨兽，“是你害他变成这样的。”

“是他的贪婪和仇恨把他变成这样的。”Melkor不恼，只是抚摸着精灵的肚子，享受着高潮的余韵，他太喜欢这具火热的肉体了，他的鸡吧没有软下来，继续缓缓地抽插着精灵敏感的肉穴，“他以为他会变成我，结果他被比他强大数万倍的能力吞噬，变成了这样一个没有智商的东西。而你居然还爱着他，你知道吗，昨天在战场上，它一鸡吧操死了自己的亲生儿子。”

Feanaro哭喊出来。

Melkor不再掩饰自己无边的妒意，继续折磨他深爱的小火焰：“当然，如果不是你的Maedhros蛊惑了Fingon，那群小笨蛋也不会有那个本事脱离我的控制，你的长子很厉害，被我操成了那样，操到肛门失去控制排出了宝钻，还有本事和小情人一起逃走。这下好了，我想要避免战争，结果变成这样，许多原本幸福的人们都会死去，都是你们的错。当然你是无辜的，我的小火焰。”他又开始挺动，精灵颤抖着，问他Maitimo怎样了，Melkor说：“我告诉你，你会和我生小孩吗？该死，我这是第三遍了。”魔王温柔地抚摸他的肚子，想继续操他。

精灵擦干了眼泪，依然没有回答。

魔王眼底的情欲冷了下去，他把精灵翻过来，正对自己，把精灵修长的双腿放于王座两侧，抬起鸡吧，从正面操了进去。

精灵毫无生气地任他操弄，只有乳尖的铃铛在叮当作响。

精灵潮湿的鸡吧一直没有硬起来。

“Gothmog，”Melkor打了响指，“或者说Nolofinwe，过来，”他顺着他们交合的地方，掰开精灵诱人的肛门，“像以前一样，一起来操我们共同的情人。”

精灵闭上了眼睛，没有求饶，也没有了怨恨，自从被Nolofinwe送回过去折磨，再被Melkor干涉而救下，他被Melkor的魔法带来了Angband，他代替他叛逆的长子受到惩罚，被无数的兽人轮奸了几百年，白天他不被允许高潮，只有晚上，当他身体中灌满了精液，被送上Melkor的床上操弄，才有可能射出来，或者继续不允许高潮，周而复始。  
他好斗的、属于Feanaro的人格已经早就没有了多少，但是他依然说了出来：“你到那个过去救我，只是因为你需要我正常地成长起来，为你制作宝钻，Melkor，你为我做的事，使得你得到了宝钻，我依然不欠你什么。”

“别说了。”Melkor像个最温柔的情人那样亲吻他，喃喃：“你为什么就不能像爱Nolofinwe那样爱我呢，同样是爱一个坏蛋，爱上我难道不是最简单、最快乐的事吗？”

没有回答。精灵身后的巨兽正在逼近。

“Feanaro……”神志简单的Gothmog燃烧的巨屌顶上了精灵的后穴。

是这个感觉，火焰的巨兽想，就是这个总是含着不少精液的、湿滑柔软又火热温暖的洞，操进去，它心里黑色的火焰就会熄灭了。

只要操进去。

它望着精灵美丽的脊背，想到无数被自己操死的漂亮小人儿，迟钝的思维有一瞬的犹豫。

Melkor轻轻操弄着精灵，大手抚摸着精灵的脸庞和腰肢，像是在安抚，像是在告别，魔王安静地望着精灵，没有说话。

此时，精灵的双手伸到后面，自己掰开了肛门，他用最诱惑的姿态翘起屁股，他亮闪闪的灵魂触及了火焰魔兽最黑暗的内心：“进来，Nolofinwe，进来，不要怕，我在这里，我等了你好久。我爱你。”

它再也忍耐不住了，它已经有几百年没有得到解脱。

嘶吼一声，他进去了，一捅到底。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (弱智黄文怎么能少了最爱的傻逼套路BE呢)


End file.
